


Silent

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (a bit), All Dialogue, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “God.”“Shh, they’ll hear you.”“If you really minded, you would have waited until we got home before sticking your handd– oh god.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sninth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> These Inksolation fics have, up till this one, been more or less sequential, but this only works when we were still allowed to go outside, so this could be a flashback, I guess? 
> 
> Also, since I've been on an all-dialogue bend, I wanted to see if I could make a sex scene work with just dialogue. I hope this works.

“ _God._ ”

“Shh, they’ll hear you.”

“If you really minded, you would have waited until we got home before sticking your hand d– _oh god_.”

“Sticking my hand where, Sherlock?”

“Down my pants – John, _fuck_.”

“Hush, love, but, fuck me, I love it when your mouth gets dirty. Beautiful.”

“God, fuck, John, _your_ mouth.”

“Shall I leave a mark? You’d like that, yeah?”

“ _John!_ ”

“Shhh, no harm done, see?”

“I can’t see, I’m not the one facing the fucking mirror – _oh._ ”

“There. Better angle anyway. Christ, that arse of yours, Sherlock.”

“Your hand, John, your bloody _hand_ , fucking touch me, _please_ , or –”

“Shhh.”

“You can stop shushing me once you take me home and fuck me properly.”

“And I will, Sherlock, I promise I will, this is just to take the edge off till we get there. Fuck, you’re so hard – you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Anderson has a bladder like a thimble. He could burst in here any second now.”

“Invoking Anderson’s not going to work, Sherlock.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“I should take you right now, Sherlock. Ruck up that coat, pull down those trousers and sink right in, yeah? Just down the hall from a room crawling with the Yard’s finest forensics team. And you’re more brilliant than any of them, so bloody amazing, too fucking gorgeous...”

“Fuck, _fuck –_ don’t – don’t stop, John, don’t stop–”

“You know I won’t, Sherlock. Not until you come all over my hand. Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this, so good.”

“John–”

“I want to see you come. God. Come for me, Sherlock, come on, love–”

“Just like that, John, please, like that--”

“That? Oh yes, Sherlock, you beautiful thing, look at you, coming for me, you’re perfect...”

“Shut up and kiss me. Then wash your hands so we can go home and – _oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I either never got to post the handwritten draft of this despite remembering that I did (and it's me, that's a distinct possibility), or Tumblr ate it (also a distinct possibility, 'cause I remember typing about the goldfish). 
> 
> Stay safe, my lovelies, wash your hands, and wear masks when applicable.


End file.
